An Exciting Halloween Party
by Ultra Hikari
Summary: A Halloween party for local businessmen gets Sanzo annoyed, but some others have a good time. AU.


Title: **An Exciting Halloween Party**  
>Fandom: Saiyuki Weiss Kreuz  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Characters: everyone  
>Pairings: hints of GojyoHakkai  
>Warnings: language<br>Spoilers: none  
>Genre: AU, humour<br>Word count: 821  
>AN: Kappa is a popular sportswear company.

* * *

><p>The friendly meeting of local businessmen, advertised as 'an exciting Halloween party' was every bit as dull as Sanzo suspected it would be. Despite the fact that the invitation said 'wives and families are welcomed', no wives were in sight.<p>

There were some kids, though, and Goku cheerfully bounced away to talk to them. Hakkai and Gojyo went off to mingle, and Hakkai sternly asked Sanzo to do the same.

Of course, Sanzo ignored that in favour of sitting at a table, smoking, and sipping a beer. 'This party isn't too bad, after all,' he conceded, but then some dude sat down at his table uninvited.

Sanzo glared, but the newcomer, whose hair colour was even brighter, and therefore more offensive, than Gojyo's, just smirked.

'So what is your costume supposed to be?' Sanzo asked after a moment.

'I'm a fairy!'

'I can see that, but what's your costume supposed to be?'

'Crawford, can I just kill this guy?'

Sanzo viciously squashed his cigarette in an ashtray and looked up at the man who approached his table. That must be Crawford.

'You do know this was supposed to be a costume party, right?' Sanzo asked.

'I am wearing a costume. It's called "the CEO of a large company"!' the man replied.

Sanzo looked him over and had to agree – Crawford definitely looked the part. Everything about him – the glasses, the expensive suit, the impeccably clean shoes, even the briefcase – looked like it was taken straight out of the pages of Forbes.

'In that case, Mr CEO, tell your fairy to stop bugging me,' Sanzo said.

'Schuldig was not bugging, he was socialising. By the way, this is a nice costume you are wearing. A Catholic priest, very classical. The smoking is somewhat out of character for a priest, though,' Crawford remarked.

Before Sanzo could think of a scathing reply about socialising and costumes, Goku ran up to him.

'Hey, Sanzo, Nagi and Omi want to go trick-or-treating, can I go?' he asked excitedly. Sanzo hesitated. He looked over to the people who were obviously Nagi and Omi. Both were about Goku's age, both dressed in costumes from that overrated film 'The Matrix'. Must be some geeky computer nerds, decided Sanzo.

'Very well, but don't get in trouble!' Sanzo said. Goku beamed and ran away again.

'That kid was wearing a choir boy's outfit,' thoughtfully said Crawford. 'You are a Catholic priest, he is a choir boy...'

'I know what you're thinking. Stop thinking it immediately,' Sanzo ordered, and Schuldig laughed annoyingly.

Sanzo glared at him again and thought: 'I take my words back, this party is horrible.'

xxx

At another table, awkward attempts at socialising were being made.

'So you're what, a turtle?'

'A kappa, actually!'

'Eh? What's sportswear got to do with it?'

'What sportswear? It's from Japan. It's like a water spirit or something. Anyway, where is your costume?'

'This is a costume. I'm a football player. I even have a ball, see?'

'What, just one ball? Hmm... Your name was Ken, right?'

'Yeah...'

'Kenny has only got one ball~!'

'Stop singing, or I'll punch you.'

xxx

Hakkai was a professional at socialising and creating impressions, but one of the men at his table was scowling at him like a red-haired version of Sanzo, and the other man was leering. Hakkai decided that the scowl was safer.

'So, I see your costume is a cat,' he decided to break the ice.

'How astute. You must be the brains of the, what was it, Ikkou?' the scowling man replied.

'Ahaha, well, not exactly brains of the Ikkou, we all have multiple tasks in the company,' Hakkai smiled politely.

'And you are supposed to be some sort of a demon, right? Those ears and teeth, and vine marks...' the leering man joined the conversation.

'Yes, that was the idea,' agreed Hakkai.

'It must have taken you pretty long to draw all of them,' remarked the man.

'Rather a long time, yes,' admitted Hakkai. He could already see where that line of conversation was heading.

'And how far down do those markings go?' winked the man at Hakkai.

The red-head rolled his eyes, but Hakkai smiled – that was exactly what he expected the man to ask.

'You should ask the permission of my partner to find that out,' politely said Hakkai, nodding in the direction of Gojyo's table.

'I definitely will. By the way, you never asked, but I'm Don Juan!' the man told Hakkai.

'Yohji, seriously,' almost groaned the man in the cat costume.

'You mean, you are dressed up as Don Juan,' Hakkai wanted to clarify. The man only grinned in reply.

xxx

Meanwhile Farfarello was helping the kids to trick people who refused to give them candy. His type of tricks included bear traps, spike-filled pits, tripwires, and spring-guns. He and the kids were the only people who thought the Halloween party was actually a great idea.

~The End~


End file.
